Attack on the Southern Water Tribe
The Attack on the Southern Water Tribe was the final effort of the now-rebellious organization, the Southern Raiders, against the Southern Water Tribe. It took place in 102 ASC in an attempt for Commander Yon Rha to again kill the last southern waterbender and also for the Raiders to overtake the tribe as a whole. The effort was defeated by the Southern and migrated Northern Tribal forces. In addition, their efforts were fueled by Avatar Aang, Katara, and Sokka, along with Suki and Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee's intervention prompted the defeat of Yon Rha, the ultimate factor in the Water Tribes' victory. The attack hindered the Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project, but it was able to quickly recover in the aftermath aided by additional funding from the Fire Nation. In the aftermath, Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Hakoda agreed for the Southern Raiders to be sent back to the Fire Nation, where Zuko ordered many of the soldiers' execution for betraying the new Fire Nation oath and also crimes against the peace. Background Until 100 ASC From 40 to 94 ASC, the Southern Water Tribe was ravaged by the Fire Nation navy in a series of raids. They reduced the tribe from a bustling city to many small villages over time. The latter half of these raids were conducted by a special naval forces known as the Southern Raiders. The last raid, led by Yon Rha in 94 ASC, came forth after the commander learned of one last waterbender in the tribe. He entered the home of Chief Hakoda and his wife Kya, confronting the latter in a demand to reveal the waterbender's identity - that being Kya's daughter, then-eight-year-old Katara. Kya lied and said she herself was said waterbender, offering to turn herself over to Yon Rha. However, the commander stated "was not taking any prisoners" and instead killed Kya. With Katara having been saved, she was able to make great strides in her life, and the lie eventually allowed the Hundred Year War to turn against the Fire Nation. In 99 ASC, Katara and her brother Sokka discovered Avatar Aang and embarked on a journey with him to help save the world. Aang, Katara, and Sokka would acquire allies along the way in a group known as Team Avatar. In the summer of 100 ASC, Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai, and Team Avatar scored other major victories, ending the war and allowing their firebending member, Prince Zuko, to become Fire Lord. Yon Rha retired from the Southern Raiders in 96 ASC and returned home to live with his mother. Four years later, he was confronted by Katara, who revealed herself to be the true last waterbender and threatened to take revenge against him for the murder of her mother. However, she stopped herself, finishing instead by calling him a pathetic man. This event left Yon Rha broken; and he moved to join his brother, retired navy soldier Zhei Li. 102 ASC Yon Rha recovered from this event, and soon, re-ignited his personal desire to eliminate Katara. He, Zhei Li, and former Raiders commander Metang regathered the naval group, and operated from mid-101 ASC to early 102 from a decomissioned, small base, working out of Zuko's watchful eye. By 102 ASC, the Southern Water Tribe Reconstruction Project was in swing, with the central village growing into a small city. Also, Team Avatar, while still close friends, was living their separate ways. Aang, now in a romantic relationship with Katara, joined her and Sokka when the two siblings returned to the South Pole. Chief Hakoda had reclaimed his position as Tribal Chief, and was now back in contact with Chief Arnook and the Northern Tribe. An influx of Northern waterbenders was now giving the South Pole a new chance to claim a waterbending population once more. Midway through the second month, Kyoshi Warriors Suki - who was Sokka's girlfriend - and Ty Lee took a vacation to the South Pole, joining their old friends once more. The attack At midnight on the 19th day of the second month, the Southern Raiders left their base, timing their arrival with local sunrise to ensure their firebenders would be able to claim the advantage. At sunrise, as Southern Tribal citizens began their day, two guardsmen observed a Fire Navy ship approaching the shores. Perplexed, the two then saw black snow fall across the tribe and then sounded an alarm. These events forced Chief Hakoda and other military leaders to begin a rapid mobilization of warriors and waterbenders in short notice. Katara quickly got Aang woken up and the two retrieved Suki and Ty Lee. Hakoda rushed together a battle strategy as the firebenders began their attack with a fireball. Fighters clashed heavily, especially the Southern fighters who remembered the Southern Raiders over the past several raids. Emotions ran high, most notably in Katara, who recalled the last raid that ended her mother's life. She and Aang teamed up to throw back many firebenders, while Suki and Ty Lee formed a chi-blocking duo that ended most of their opponents' ability to fight. Sokka joined in with his fellow warriors before being burned midway through the battle, forcing him off to the medical ward. Momentum went back and forth, with the Water Tribe forces leading the battle early. However, chaos spread among the citizens as homes were set on fire, and the Southern Raiders took advantage of the chaos, defeating multiple warriors. As Katara and Aang continued to fight, the waterbender resorted to deadly, aggressive tactics, prompting the Avatar to warn her not to blow herself out with anger. With the two in trouble, Suki and Ty Lee joined them, warding off surrounding Fire Nation forces. Aang then entered the Avatar State, driving back many opponents. This forced Yon Rha to lead himself, Metang, and Zhei Li into the battle. The latter two turned the battle in the Raiders' favor, while Aang and Katara were left to confront Yon Rha. Yon Rha vs. Aang and Katara Defeat of the Avatar and duel Ty Lee's intervention Conclusion Aftermath Imprisonment of Southern Raiders Honors Fire Lord Zuko's visit to the South Pole Southern Raiders' fate